wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Ria Tōjō
Ria Tōjō (東條 莉亜 Tōjō Ria) is the combatant of Izumogakure and the inhabitant of both the Planet Breaker and Dens. Ria's NetNavi is Brunhilde the Ascendant. Appearance Ria Tōjō is is the tall and slender looking Teenage Girl with Purple Hair and Eyes and lipstick. She wears a Black long black coat and trousers with white stripes and black heel shoes. She wields two blades called Aldina. Background Ria Tōjō's history in Mega Man ZX Shippuden is based on the Character with the Same Name. Fan-made= =Early Life= Ria Tōjō is the daughter of Yuki Tōjō. Like Paul Gekko, she has brothers and sisters and her friends. One Night, Yuki Tōjō, Kusanagi Gekko and his wife and his son went out to find the Guardian of an Ancient civilization and Ria follows her. At the Cave, the eight headed being comes out of a water. Kusanagi tells Ria's Mother to be careful of the being and Yuki listened as it attends to walk on water closer to the being. The being sensed the negative feelings of Ria's Mother and retaliates by spreading a pulse and changing into the nine tailed fox, which mortally injures her mother, and her new friends much to Ria's horror. Ria helps Kusanagi fight the being and finally allowed him to seal the being into Kusanagi's two year old son. Ria holds her mother in her arms. Her mother told her up front that if she wanted to live a peaceful life, that she should get up and walk away and make new friends. Her mother said her last words similar to Girouette's said; "Ria... don't... give up... be... strong..." Ria screams in horror as she cradles her mother. Ria sees Paul Gekko's parents saying her last words similar to her mother's; "Paul Gekko... don't... give up... be... strong... and make friends til the very end..." Ria vowed to protect Paul Gekko even through out his adventures. |-|Game= Ria Tōjō finds out that one of the other combatants in Phantom Breaker killed her mother, and she is on a quest for revenge. Family *Yuki Tōjō- Mother (Deceased) *Kouichi Tōjō- Brother *Raimei Tōjō- Sister *Kusanagi Tōjō- Brother *Izumo Tōjō- Sister *Yuki Vermillion- Daughter *Shisui no Mikoto- Friend Deck Duel Monsters Current Normal Monsters Flame Champion (5) Dark Magician (6) Neo the Magic Swordsman (3) Effect Monsters Aussa the Earth Charmer Dharc the Dark Charmer Eria the Water Charmer Hiita the Fire Charmer Lyna the Light Charmer Wynn the Wind Charmer Dewdark of the Ice Barrier General Gantala of the Ice Barrier General Grunard of the Ice Barrier General Raiho of the Ice Barrier Cryomancer of the Ice Barrier Secret Guards of the Ice Barrier Strategist of the Ice Barrier Dai-sojo of the Ice Barrier Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier Dark Magician Knight (5) Yamata Dragon Spells Knight's Title (5) Ring of Defense (5) Legendary Sword (8) Monster Reborn (9) Pot of Greed (8) Emblem of the Awakening (7) Berserker Soul (7) Pot of Greed (5) Traps Negate Attack (5) Mirror Force (5) Jar of Greed (5) Star Slayer Monsters Classic Gods *Nordic Valkyrie of the Ascendant *Brunhilde the Ascendant *Dritte the Ascendant *Erste the Ascendant *Zweite the Ascendant Sengoku *Mori *Masamune *Sadamitsu *Yamata Serpent *Doomdra *Dewdark of the Ice Barrier *Geomancer of the Ice Barrier Normal *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV1 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV6 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV10 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV12 *Blue-Eyes Cluster Dragon LV19 *Blue-Eyes Ultimate Cluster Dragon *Metall *Puffer-Blimp *Beetle Bomb *Maggot Battle Tank *Jelly-san *Jelly-Mom *Jelly-jiro *Melon Moth Larva *Melon Moth (Male) *Melon Moth (Female) Trap *Nutrient Z *Negate Attack *Time Machine Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon